


我买了枚戒指没想到钻出一只精灵然后他赖上我了不许愿不走

by Aqua_Ree



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Ree/pseuds/Aqua_Ree
Summary: 沙雕文一发完㚻





	我买了枚戒指没想到钻出一只精灵然后他赖上我了不许愿不走

季肖冰买了只钻戒准备用来和他女朋友求婚，那可是他辛苦攒了大半年的积蓄所换来的。可当他把家里一切都布置妥当掏出戒指单膝下跪的时候，女友却因为嫌弃钻戒的克拉太小而头也不回地就离开了。他后知后觉地才明白，原来自己早就被劈腿了，原本用来完成誓约的珠宝瞬间变得一文不值。季肖冰靠在阳台上抽着烟，愣神许久，下定决心拿起戒指就想往阳台外一抛。  
“诶诶诶！别扔！别扔！”不知从哪里冒出来的声音把季肖冰吓得一屁股坐在地上，连戒指都不知道滚到哪儿去了。他恐惧地吞着口水，惊疑地扫视四周，但是没发现任何人影。“谁在那儿！给我出来！”季肖冰哆哆嗦嗦地发问。“那谁！你别紧张，主要我现在出来怕吓着你！”这么一听，季肖冰就更紧张了，他抄起手边的陶瓷花盆，故作镇定地说道：“你再不出来我就报警了！”未知的声音叹了口气，有些无奈地回答：“你报警了警察也不能拿我怎么样。”话音未落，滚落一边的钻戒泛起一阵柔光，待光芒褪去，一个挺拔的身姿出现在季肖冰的眼前。这种违背了他三十几年所接受的唯物主义教育的现象，让季肖冰一时失了语言。“你……你……”  
“我，我，我是钻戒里的精灵，就像你们小时候听的那个阿拉丁神灯的故事差不多。”精灵似乎已经习惯了这样的开场白，他站在阳台的角落，等着季肖冰的情绪冷静下来。就这么度过了有些漫长的沉默气氛，季肖冰才开了口：“什么玩意儿？”精灵翻了翻白眼，又把刚才的自我介绍重复了一遍。天方夜谭一样的见面场景，让季肖冰花了好长时间才艰难消化了这个诡异的信息。他有些试探性地发问：“那你，会把我买钻戒的钱都变回来吗？”“这是你的愿望吗？”“算是吧。”  
“叮”的一声，季肖冰的手机发来一条信息：“您的尾号1102的卡转入人名币1xxxx元……”“我操！”这下真的傻眼了，原来传说还能是真的？季肖冰想着。“好了，你还剩两个愿望，许完我的任务就完成了。”精灵自顾自地拉开了落地窗走进了季肖冰的家。“诶，你等等，什么愿望都可以吗？”放下一直捧着的花盆，季肖冰一溜烟地爬了起来跟在精灵的后面问道。得到了肯定的回答之后，季肖冰想了想：“我希望新的一年能有好运，今年一年实在太背了。”“好，还剩下一个。”“嗯……”蹙着眉苦思冥想了好久，他都没想到还有什么心愿急需实现的。“能，先欠着吗？”他小心翼翼地问了一句。精灵皱了皱眉头：“可以，但最好不要太久。”  
就这样，精灵暂时就在季肖冰的家里住下了。“诶，你有名字吗？总不能一直叫你喂吧？”季肖冰问道。“我前一个主人给我起了个名字叫高瀚宇，我觉得这名字还不错，所以就一直叫着了。”高瀚宇虽然脸上面无表情，但季肖冰现在是他的临时主人，所以他还是尽职尽责的有问必答。“行，那就叫你瀚宇吧。快要过年了，我去准备点年货，你和我一起去吧。”作为一个主人，他毫不见外地给高瀚宇发号施令，高瀚宇无奈，只得和他一起出了门。  
室外的大街小巷早已是染上了红火的过年色彩，而季肖冰的屋内还是没有丁点喜庆气息，原本被劈腿的他这个年都压根不想过了，但临时跑出来了一个精灵，长得好帅，多少挥散了一些他心中的阴霾。所以两个人跑了出来还是象征性地买了副对联和福字，准备了一些火锅食材。“诶，你们精灵吃不吃人类的食物啊？”在超市里毫无目的转悠着的季肖冰随口问道。“我们完全可以按照人类的习性生活。”高瀚宇给出了刻板而又官方的答案。“好咧，那我可以多买些食材。”季肖冰的声音里似乎有些高兴。他是高兴可以多买些吃的还是在高兴我可以人类的食物，高瀚宇有些莫名地疑惑。  
提着大大小小的塑料袋回到了家，季肖冰撸起袖子准备贴春联。“诶，瀚宇，你帮我看一下，我举得对齐了没有。”拿着春联的季肖冰来回再那儿笔划着。  
“左边再高点。”  
“这样？”  
“过了，再回来点。”  
“好了，那这样呢？”  
“右边那幅回来点。”  
……  
在忙忙碌碌吵吵闹闹中，福字和对联的张贴工作总算是顺利完成了。接下来便是家家户户都非常重视的头等大戏，年夜饭了。季肖冰过年并不回老家，往年又都是在女朋友家过，今年的他一个人在这宅子里过年自然不需要大张旗鼓地准备什么了。给锅子里放上火锅底料，倒上些许清水，不一会儿，浓郁的汤底香味就充斥了整间屋子，连一向没有口腹之欲的高瀚宇也被吸引了过来。  
往汤里倒了丸子和菌菇，盖上锅盖，接下来就等丸子浮起来了。季肖冰开了两瓶啤酒，递了一瓶给高瀚宇，又自顾自地与他碰了瓶，然后仰头就往嘴里猛灌。一瓶就这么下了肚，季肖冰打了个嗝，也不管高瀚宇在不在听，自言自语地说道：“其实我还挺谢谢你陪着我过年的，至少显得我不那么惨。”酒量不佳的季肖冰其实已经有些醉了，两颊已经爬上了红晕，整个人还在傻笑。但高瀚宇却觉得，他竟然觉得现在的主人竟该死的好看，眯着那双仿佛能溢出水的眼睛，粉色的嘴唇已被舔得泛了红，鲜艳欲滴。鬼使神差地，高瀚宇就这么吻上了季肖冰，有些晕乎的季肖冰完全没有拒绝，整个人就这么挂在了高瀚宇的身上，舌头一个劲地往对方口腔里送。邀请的含义昭然若揭，高瀚宇是只精灵，不是柳下惠，这样再不明白那他就是傻。  
一把抱起季肖冰往床上一扔，三下五除二地除去了自己的衣服，露出了壮硕健美的身体。季肖冰整个人一接触到床就仿佛变成了一滩液体，任人摆布，因为醉酒而感到浑身燥热的他扭动着身体，想要解开自己身上的衣服。高瀚宇见状也不再客气，一边舔咬着季肖冰泛红的胸口，一边卸去了他的衣服和裤子。一具纤瘦的躯体毫无防备地呈现在高瀚宇的眼前，白皙的皮肤上已经因为酒精而呈现了不同程度的绯红，不浓密的耻毛下面是还在沉睡的阴茎。  
高瀚宇可没那么多耐心，他一把抄起了季肖冰的腰，把他翻了个身，使劲揉捏着还算丰满的臀肉，掰开了臀部，露出了隐藏在臀缝里的后穴。看起来季肖冰以前被人上过，高瀚宇只好先用一根手指试探着地往紧实的后穴里伸进去。感受到异物入侵地季肖冰意识不清地动了一下下半身，但是高瀚宇的膝盖刚好卡住了他的两条大腿，让他的避让显得毫无意义。待季肖冰适应了一根手指之后，两根，三根，不速之客的入侵让直肠自动分泌出了一些肠液。似乎差不多了，高瀚宇的手指感受到了黏腻，便扶着自己的阴茎一点一点塞了进去。  
“嗯……”季肖冰呻吟了一声，他觉得自己好像才喝了一瓶酒之后就再也不知道发生了什么。身下软软的，好像是自己的床，身上有些热，特别是下半身，身体里面好像有什么东西在动，还挺舒服的。他慢慢恢复着自己的意识，才惊觉下半身的热度全来于自己翘得老高的老二，而身后在大力肏自己的居然是高瀚宇。“停下……”季肖冰的声音慵懒而沙哑。“你让我停下？”高瀚宇有些恶作剧地用力往季肖冰的深处一顶，沙哑的声音立马变得婉转动听。“你的里面好像不是这么说的，”挺动腰身大力开合的高瀚宇言语下流地调戏着季肖冰，“你知道吗？你刚才还没清醒的时候，你就一直吸着我不让我走了，现在你醒了，里面就更烫了。啧，居然还在收缩，真爽。”一脸串的荤话让季肖冰的脸深深埋在了枕头里，一方面他从来不知道自己居然会被男人操，另一方面他又不得不承认真的很舒服。  
身下的人有些走神让高瀚宇心生不满，他放慢了速度，每一次挺进之后把阴茎完全拔出，来来回回的几次，让第一次的季肖冰泪水涟涟，他大张的嘴，仿佛缺氧的鱼儿，而下身的那张嘴却在不停开合，伴随着细小的水声，在等着下一次的插入。高瀚宇看着欲求不满地季肖冰，却故意不在再碰他后面，只是不停地用手刮骚着身下人前面的阴茎。难耐的季肖冰小幅度地摆动着屁股，有些难为情地小声求饶：“快进来。”高瀚宇的上半身紧贴他的背部，似是耳语情话：“你在说什么？我没听清楚。”“快进来，求你。”声音里染上了一抹哭腔。“那你叫声好听的。”  
“瀚宇。”  
“啪！”屁股上被挨了一巴掌，“不对啊主人，不是这么叫的。”高瀚宇舔了舔嘴唇。  
“那，那怎么叫？”季肖冰脑袋一团浆糊。  
“叫哥哥。”  
“哥哥，哥哥你快进来，求你。”季肖冰也顾不得什么礼义廉耻，流着泪喊道。  
“遵命。”阴茎重新狠狠捅入了季肖冰的屁股里，又快又狠的每一下都爽得季肖冰浪叫。嘴里各种哥哥好棒的骚话不停。而高瀚宇也在享受着完全放松毫无羞耻心的季肖冰，他就像朵放肆生长的罂粟，刺激着人们去采摘。  
一场尽兴的做爱让季肖冰疲惫不堪，在尖叫着被射入了精液之后便沉沉睡去。直至第二天早晨清醒，想起居然和一个精灵做爱跨年的荒唐行为，他恨不得今天的太阳永远不要升起。然而，该面对的还是得面对，神清气爽的高瀚宇捧着一杯牛奶进了房间，一反常态温柔地说道：“你昨天晚饭都没吃，喝杯牛奶保护一下胃。”看着高瀚宇，季肖冰想起了昨天贴在自己背上的性感肉体，脸腾得一下烧了起来，一把抢走了对方手里的杯子，有些不自在地撇过了头：“你，你出去，牛奶我自己会喝。”高瀚宇深深地看了季肖冰一眼，不再说话并默默地退了出来。  
室外欢庆的鞭炮声噼里啪啦，室内却显得过分冷清。季肖冰躺在床上愣愣地发呆，他不知道经过昨晚，这只精灵对于他意味着什么，他是知道，他其实不讨厌他，比起薄情的人类，也许精灵的永远忠诚能让他觉得安心。想到这儿，他艰难地起身下了床，挪动着脚步来到了客厅，只见高瀚宇正一言不发地在厨房里忙碌着什么，季肖冰有些好奇：“你在做什么？”高瀚宇头也不回地答道：“我听说你们很看重年夜饭，昨天你又没吃成，所以我想补上。”  
季肖冰听闻内心有些许的雀跃：“年夜饭都是跨年当晚的才叫年夜饭，现在年都已经跨了，那还叫什么年夜饭啊，傻子。”高瀚宇这才转过身来，系着围裙有些呆楞地看着他。看得季肖冰一阵好笑：“行了，我是来和你说第三个愿望的。”  
“是什么？”  
“既然都和我上了床了就算你是精灵也要负责，你得陪我这一辈子。”  
“这个愿望，你认真的吗？”  
“干什么！不是说什么愿望都能实现吗！要你陪我你就陪我！”  
“遵命，我的主人。”


End file.
